


remnants of her

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lowercase, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), nothing heavy just a vague reference to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: pyro finds evidence of an ex-lover and does what they do best





	remnants of her

they were going through their drawers when they found it: a photograph of _her_. they thought they’d gotten rid of them all. yet there she was, smiling wide, green eyes twinkling, with her familiar golden locks tucked behind her ears. she was wearing the dress they bought her. the photo mocked them.

they felt a strange resurgence of fondness, but soon thought of her beautiful features twisted in rage as she screeched at them, calling them a freak.

they held their lighter under the photo, watching as the flames merely nibbled at the edge at first before devouring the rest.


End file.
